Scream, And I'll Hear You
by MizzCherryBottomx3
Summary: All she needed was to scream, and he would hear her.. T


**Scream, And I'll Hear You**

She was sick of it, of always getting her heart broken. Nothing ever ended well in her life, everything always decided to have a twist of unlucky fate. She was damaged when her parents died when she was twelve in a car accident, which led to her having to live with her grand-mother, who she hated until she turned eighteen. She was ruined when her brother fell down the stairs at their grand-mother's house when she was fifteen and he was seventeen, and he ended up in a coma, and he still hasn't come out after three years. She broke down when her best girl friend, who she had known since she was five, and who stuck with her through everything, had to move to New York, after her father had gotten a promotion at work. And she was hurt everytime she found a boyfriend cheating, or one broke up with her, declaring it just _'wasn't working out'_.

All her life she had lived with dissapointement, and she had, had enough. It was all too much. To much hurt, to much pain, to many tears she would shed when something drastic, life changing or heart breaking happend.

She lay flat down on her back on her bed, a pillow to cover her tear stained face. It had just happen again. Something hurtful. Another one of her supposed _'love interests'_ had just cheated on her. Well not just now, now was the time she had just found out. She suspcted it had been going on for various months, given the two looked too comfortable for dibs. She had gone around to his appartement, to check if he was OK, as he apparently had caught the _'flu'_.

She let the tears stain her pillow, right now she couldn't care. She wouldn't be bothered if she would have to wash the pillow cases five times to get the hard mascara prints out. She wouldn't care if she would have to buy a new addition to her make-up collecton, as she would have to at least once a month. It was casual for her, she would tell herself, _'Next time i won't cry because i know i'm strong'_. But it didn't work, she would always cry.

If people asked her how she delt with her parents death she would say OK and leave claiming she didn't feel to well.

Then _he_ would come over.

_Him, _the guy that she wouldn't let cross her mind. He would always come over, part of the time she didn't even have to phone him to ask. He would just come to regurlarly check on her. She would tell him what was wrong and he would comfort her. She guessed hat would grow on his nerves, but she couldn't help it. It was like she attracted to his phone number. She could call Taylor or Sharpay, maybe even Ryan as he was good with girl advice, let's just say he wasn't all manly-like. But somehow that wasn't how it worked, she would search through her list of contacts on her GSM, she would pass his, go down to Zeke's, but somehow her fingers would press the _'up' _button, which would lead to her dialling Troy's number. And she had done so ten minutes ago, called him, and asked him to come over.

She sprinted up from her bed as the doorbell rang through her house. Rising, she made her way through the various objects now on the ground, after she had thrown them, cause of her anger.

Landing down from the bottom step, she took a few steps forward, before opening the door to see him, standing there, a worried look playing on his face.

''Are you okay ?'' he asked, stepping into her house, closing the door behind himself.

She looked up into his eyes sadly, ''No..'' she breathed before breaking down into his arms with a puddle or tears. He moved his hands soothingly up and down her arms, trying to ease her calmer. It seemed to have worked, as the sobs died down and she rested her head on his shoulder. There was silence, but a comfortable kind of silence.

The kind where there is still some sadness in the room, where the emotions spread are a sign of how you feel. Where how he was always the only one to be able to calm her down, and to just hold her without letting go. He felt as though it was needed for him to be there, as though she would break down and hurt even more if he wasn't there. Which was true. She would probably hurt herself, throw herself down, cut herself. But he was always the one that saved her from that pain.

His hand gently stroked her hair as he could feel her calming down. She took deep breaths, rising her chest slowly up and down. It didn't matter how close they were, if they were in public what they're friends would suspect, or the fact that underneath his plain t-shirt and her tank top, the skin on their chests was just centimeters apart. All of that didn't matter. It only mattered that they were close, that with all the hurt she had been put through, he could make everything better, only to have some idiotic person come and break her again.

''...'' she silently breathed. He kissed her hair, whilst his right hand hand still moved up her left arm, and his left hand was placed around her waist, pulling her securingly tighter to him.

''You better now ?'' he asked quietly.

She slowly nodded, ''I just want someone to catch me when i fall, someone to sing when i sleep, someone to..'' he cut her off.

''Scream, and i'll hear you..'' he continued, pulling away from the closeness and looking into her eyes.

''What ?'' she gently asked confusedly.

''You fall, i'll catch you. You'll sleep, and i'll sing. You scream.. and i'll hear you..''

''You really want me to scream ?''

''Screaming gets rid of all your emotions. You're letting go everything that's inside you that hurts. And i'll hear you..'' she slightly smiled, ''Come on'' he said, pulling on her hand and leading her upstairs towards her bedroom. He walked her over to her balcony, and held both her ands in front of him, ''Ready ?''

She nodded with a giggle, before opening her mouth wide and letting out all the pain inside of her, all the hurt flying out, and the heart break leaving and a full heart being placed back. This was the release she needed, the way to get out of it all, to let it all loose. She was screaming and he was hearing her.

The loud scream finished, and she looked into his eyes. ''Did you hear ?'' she asked with a smile.

''I'll always be hearing you..'' he said with a smile before envelopping her in an already open mouth kiss. His hand making it's way to her hair and threaded through it.

She pulled away and gave him a goffy smile, she had now found her release, and he was helping her through the hurt all along.


End file.
